1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrical connection between conducting wires and an electromagnetic valve mechanism, and in particular a connector assembly that prevents fretting corrosion between terminals thereof and the terminals of an electrical device having large amplitude vibratory movements such as antilock braking system magnet valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fretting corrosion is a common problem in electrical connectors especially in an automobile due to the abundance of vibrations. In order to overcome fretting corrosion between mating contacts of terminals, a terminal has been developed as described in European patent application publication 0492479 whereby the terminal contact is attached to the wire connection portion via a spring section that is very supple in the longitudinal direction, thus allowing the wire and terminal contact section to vibrate relative to the contact section which stays in a fixed mating relationship to a mating terminal. The latter solution works very well with vibrations of reasonable amplitude but may not work as effectively with large amplitudes of movement. This occurs for, example, during the functioning of electromagnetic antilock braking system valves, whereby during actuation of the valve, there are rapidly succeeding shock movements that may vibrate the magnet valves with amplitudes of around one millimeter. Such large amplitudes, may not only cause fretting corrosion of the contacts, but may also cause rupture of the terminals by cyclic fatigue. The functioning of antilock braking system valves must be very reliable as it relates to the security of people.
These electromagnetic valves are often standard parts that are supplied by different manufacturers than those of the electrical connectors, which usually means that the electrical connectors must be adapted to conform with the available magnet valves.
It would be desirable to provide a connector assembly that can be assembled at one location and then mounted to the magnet valves at another location. The latter would be particularly advantageous as it would allow the connector assembly to be manufactured in a semi automated or fully automated procedure and supplied as a complete assembly to the automobile manufacturer. In such a procedure, costs would not only be reduced, but the assembly could also be made in a more reliable manner as the connector assemblies could be individually tested at their site of manufacture.
It would also be desirable to produce an assembly that is located within a sealed casing that prevents dirt or liquid ingress into the contact areas in a cost effective and reliable manner.